Episode 12: The Pervert Prince and the Memories that Don't Exist
'The Pervert Prince and the Memories that Don't Exist '''is the twelfth and last episode of the ''The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat anime series. It first aired in Japan on June 29, 2013. Plot As a doctor leaves the mansion with the younger Yōto looking after the sick Tsukasa, Tsukiko expresses her guilt for forcing unto her own ideals towards her mother, just as the younger Tsukushi did. Hearing this, Yōto reassures her. Back inside the mansion, the younger Yōto, who is still treating Tsukasa, tells his older self that Tsukasa's degrading health has hindered her from visiting her daughters at Italy, with the flood from two years prior only made matters worse. But despite these, Tsukasa continued to remain in the mansion where she and her daughters once lived. The younger Yōto also expresses his eagerness to make Tsukasa smile, but sadly, hasn't been able to. As he laments his inability to make Tsukasa cheerful due to being a child, the older Yōto advises his younger self that despite the challenge of making a girl smile, he tells him to never make a girl cry, and would help the girl if one does. The next day, as the younger Tsukushi and Tsukiko prepare to leave the hotel they were staying, Yōto immediately appears before them (thanks to the hotel poster Tsukiko handed over to him the day before), much to Tsukushi's surprise. Yōto then persuades Tsukushi to come and visit her mother. Despite her reluctance, Tsukushi decides to visit. Meanwhile, back in the mansion, the younger Yōto reminisces the time where Tsukasa was measuring his height as he tells Tsukasa that he would do anything for her sake, but was eventually turned down by Tsukasa. At the mansion's entrance, the younger Tsukiko immediately storms in as she smells the scent of food while Tsukushi feels reserved of even entering. After Yōto's words of affirmation refuses to convince Tsukushi that their mother loves them; meanwhile, the older Tsukiko appears and reports that her younger self has been eating the food she's cooking. Seeing Tsukushi nervous, Yōto convinces her to wear the clothes her mother made for them which had caused him to get tied by ropes after being misunderstood by Tsukiko. At Tsukasa's sewing room, the younger Tsukiko and Tsukushi wear the clothes their mother made despite Tsukushi expressing her slight dislike towards them. After Yōto tells Tsukushi that their mother has dreamed of seeing her daughters once again, the young Tsukushi and Tsukiko immediately heads to the room where their mother is resting and finds her in sick condition. Seeing her mother, Tsukushi initially laments her guilt for throwing the stone that struck Tsukasa's head and expresses her eagerness to take care and have memories with her mother. But despite hearing this, the younger Yōto calls Tsukushi a 'crybaby' and expresses his dislike towards Tsukasa's daughters, but nonetheless, loves Tsukasa more than anything in the world. Because of this, the younger Yōto prepares to hand over his precious memories with Tsukasa to Tsukushi and tells his knowledge about the cat god to her, much to Yōto and Tsukiko's surprise. Eventually, the younger Yōto makes a wish to the cat god of giving up his memories to the people who needed them the most, leading the older Yōto to become forgetful of his past memories with the Tsutsukakushi family and Emi. As the younger Yōto's wish continues to process, the older Tsukiko intends to stop them but the older Yōto stops her and tells her to cancel her wish. But despite Tsukiko's denial, Yōto and Tsukiko return back to the present as Tsukasa recovers and the younger Tsukiko, Tsukushi and Yōto share a hug with her with Yōto making a wish of going to Italy in the future. Meanwhile, back in the present, Yōto tells Tsukiko that he had made a 'deal' with the cat god of erasing the memories he makes with people he met, much to Tsukiko's distraught. As they return to the mansion, they are welcomed by a rat-costume-wearing Tsukushi, whom Yōto mistakes as Tsukasa. After Tsukushi tells them that memories are to be treasured, Tsukushi intends to talk to her grandparents of not going to Italy. Afterwards, as Tsukiko tells Yōto her dislike of being only a memory of Yōto, the latter also tells Tsukiko of wanting to make more memories with her as he tells her that he loves her. Eventually, Yōto and Tsukiko share a kiss. Days later, Yōto, along with Tsukiko, Azusa, Emi, Tsukushi and Mai frolic at an amusement park. Meanwhile, Ponta's rabbit has gone missing again and Ponta is seen searching for it. In the Ferris Wheel, Yōto was instantly startled as he saw Ponta's rabbit (still possessed by the cat god?) sliding by their cabin's window and accidentally pushes Tsukiko down. Tsukiko then tells him that even "right down to the last second of the last cut of the last episode", Youto remains a hopeless pervert. Characters In order of appearance * Tsukasa Tsutsukakushi * Young Youto *Yōto Yokodera *Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi *Young Tsukushi *Young Tsukiko *Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi *Azuki Azusa *Emanuela Pollarola *Mai Maimaki *Ponta *Moriya & Morii Trivia * When young Tsukushi asks Youto if he has no shame, (when young Tsukushi arrives at her mother's) It might refer back to an earlier episode. Youto was willing to fight Tsukushi and he wished The Stony Cat to take away his shame. Gallery Category:Episodes